Restful Days
by TheSpring'sStorm
Summary: Jason lost his memories, extracted from his camp and forced to participate in Juno's exchange program. What would he feel as he get to learn the differences of the two camps? (One shot) (Timeline: after TLH and before TMOA)


A/N: So this setting is after The Lost Hero and before The Mark of Athena.

P.S. English is not my first language so there might be some slight (or maybe a lot hahaha) of wrong grammar and vocabulary whatnots. PM me so I can edit to be better.

* * *

Jason woke up from a dreamless sleep. It has been 3 months since he arrived in Camp half blood with Leo and Piper. He strecthed as he stood from his bed and stared at the statue of a famous man he has yet to meet one day. The stare of cement seem like daggers cutting through him. He heard how the gods like to pop in and out to disturb their lives here in the greek side. Pestering them with favors of quests to death or a delivery to the other side of the earth. But then, greeks were a lucky bunch he thought. Once in a few years were a god likely to come down to descend and visit them back at Camp Jupiter. He was even surprised how one time Dionysus sneaked into Camp half blood just to check the students welfare (which he denied with an excuse of rather checking the growing grapes in the garden). The god simply wore an old worn out rolling stone shirt, shorts and sandals. His image of him back in his camp was much more graceful and elegant, a god of wine. With a loin cloth and vase and all.

He left the cabin and went straight to the dining pavillion as other campers chatting happily with their cabinmates. He was a little bit jelous on how other cabins were all lively and active despite the small space placed for them while his may be a replica of a mighty temple but contains nothing except for a bed, a statue of the ligthning god and a few photographic memories of his sister, Thalia, left in the cabin. And luckily, the hephaustus cabin happily made a high tech bathroom just for him. He told Leo how the temple was just an honorary for Zeus so the place didn't contain anything. And being a good best friend Leo was, asked his brothers and sisters help him create a fully awesome cabin nine marked bathroom just for him.

He scanned the room to look for that friend of his as two hands in the air was waving with an impish smile on his face. He smiled back and casually walked towards the Hephaustus table.

Chiron let him sit anywhere he prefer since it would be pretty lonesome if he were to have a table all for himself since he was the only one that would contain cabin one's table.

"Dude, cabin nine is whipping something juicy later in capture the flag." Leo half whispered half shouted as he bit into his apple.

"And _why_ are you telling me this? We usually end up in different teams."

"Sheesh, I've already got something in mind if ever we meet in the fields" he said as he wiggled his brows.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you guys have something that could beat the Athena cabin then, or maybe Aris'?" Jason asked as he scooped up from his cereal.

Leo fidgeted in his seat, a smirk formed from his lips.

"Okay, I know we were smouldered, especially by Clarisse, but that doesn't mean we've lost hope. Hephaustus will claim the flag and hold victory in over the years!"

Jason smiled at the optimistic friend but doubt that could help them win the game. Jason usually had luck with teaming. Chiron chooses from random lottery for the teams and a few times he was placed with the Athena kids, the Ares cabin and a few others. He usually gets assigned for guard duty of the flag as last line of defense but not a single enemy could pass from the first line. For a few hours, their team wins with flying colors. With their battle strategist and some tricks up their sleeves, nothing could stop Annabeth and Clarisse. They hate each other but when it comes to games like this (better to call it as death games), they need to be the one on top.

After some camp activities and training was a few hours for free time. Students roam around playing, relaxing, practicing and other leisurely stuff they wanted to do. A highlight for the day was Connor and Travis' prank on the Apollo cabin. Nothing could make those two stop once their plan have been devised. The Apollo kids threw a few of their instruments and medical materials as Connor and his twin brother ran to the other side. They cursed the twin with an incurable disease, but then they didn't inherit the lovely cursing disease of their father Apollo leaving them with just shouting of diseases and plagues.

Jason and Will laughed as a mob of Apollo kids chased the pranksters.

"Glad I wasn't in the cabin today or else I would've also thrown Michael's cello at them." he grinned as he followed the sight of the running twins from across the lake.

Will Solace of the Apollo cabin and he became friends instantly when the two of them were assigned to guard the flag once. Funny how Will told stories about the camp while in their background was a lot of shouting, charging and clanging of bronze swords as the two of them were cracking themselves up with their jokes.

"So dude as I was saying, this huge cavern blocked the way and Mitchell from the aphrodite cabin and I were..." Will was telling him a story from their quest as they went towards the armory.

Jason felt this warm but uncomfortable feeling whirling inside him. Coming back from a deadly quest, he knew that as soon as Leo and folks from cabin nine finish the Argo II they'll be off for another journey towards his home camp. But Jason never felt something like this back at camp. His memories were still vague and blurry but bits were coming back such as his senses.

Back at Camp jupiter he was praetor, part of the high ranking legion. A son of Jupiter they've always seen him. He was disciplined, trained to fight and lead an army of demigods when a war comes. He was always seen as a leader among the legion. He and Reyna were the top ones who would lead everyone to victory. They marched with pride and confidenece as they kill off the monsters back in the war in mount Othrys. He killed the Titan with his own hands that lead them to victory.

"Duck!" Will shouted as he looked from Jason's back. In an instant an arrow was flying fast at them. A second late and Jason would be strolling around with an arrow between his eyeballs.

"Sorry Guys! I thought you were Connor and Travis" A girl popped out from a tree. She gave an embarassed smile as she held her quiver. He remembered her as an Apollo kid.

"Kayla, If I havent seen your bag hanging around there our cabin would be admitting an injured demigod before capture the flag. And I don't want to miss that later." Will said.

She scratched the back of her neck and grinned. Maybe knowing that she didn't care and it was easy for them to heal an arrow shot eyeball. He waved her off as she bid them goodbye and ran off towards the other side to try and ambush the twins.

Will sighed as Jason smiled reassuringly that it didn't bother him that his sister almost blinded him. He actually thought that it was funny, crazy yes but its been a while since other kids treated him as an equal. He had this weird dream were he and other fellows in the legion were walking along the halls and the crowded path immediately opens as they walk. Some smiled at them but others look as if they were going to eat them alive any minute. He recalled that it was an old memory but couldn't decipher why some kids was somehow afraid of him. He may be a praetor and all but he was still a normal demigod like them.

After Jason, Leo and Piper came back from their quest a lot praised and patted them at the back for a good job. Some even punched him for the good work. After that others treated him normally. Not a hero, not a son of Zeus (or Jupiter in his manner), not a praetor that leads them in war. Just simply as Jason Grace, brother of Thalia (though some were pretty surprised how the two of them were nothing alike, especially in phyical aspects), a demigod in Camp Half-blood. A camper same as them.

He liked that vibe of theirs. Relaxed and laid back but fierce and strong in battles. Not all high and mighty leaders. Annabeth may be one of the camp councilors and seen as a smart, skilled and a great leader (being the daughter of Minerva- I mean Athena and all) but sometimes she had those moments were she was relaxed and calm from her surroundings. Others greeted her normally, passing, running and goofing around her. She would just roll her eyes and smile like they made a corny joke. When she's not worrying about her boyfriend Percy Jackson, she'll give a warm smile. (Though it was _really_ rare since he only caught it once when she was talking to Rachel).

Will and Jason finally made it in the armory. They were preparing some weapons for later in capture the flag when Leo suddenly burst in the doors with Nyssa.

"WE ARE TOTALLY GONNA WIN NOW!" Leo shouted as he pumped his arms. Jason and Will exchanged confused looks.

"Okay, we MIGHT win. Yes, I have a feeling there's a chance now. But I don't think that...Oh hey!" Nyssa greeted with a smile when he saw the two of them. Leo ran towards Jason and shook his shoulders with excitement.

"Dude, we're not on the same team." he beamed at Jason, which he immediately gave a frown.

"And I'm suppose to be happy...why, again?" he felt a pang of disappointment from his friend's declaration. And here he thought that they were truly bestfriends and not an illusion from the mist.

"Cause FINALLY we have a chance to win!"

"Have you forgotten that Clarisse and Annabeth are warriors, right? They'll smoulder you in a second." Leo patted Jason's shoulder as if comforting him and chuckled lightly.

He stepped back and gave a menacing laugh as if he's hiding an evil plan to conquer the world. "My friend, the ultimate duo has finally been broken! Cabin nine and six are together in the same team!" he exclaimed as he punched the air. Luckily those punches didn't affect him.

"Oh, and Will, you guys are also part of our team." Leo said with a mischievious smile. Will nodded as if the lineup weren't new to him.

"Chiron already announced the teams?"

"Yeah, me and Nyssa were on our way here when Chiron announced the teams for later. And I'm sorry again Jason but, you ain't also with Pipes." he patted him on the shoulder.

He remembered that Piper was in cabin ten together with the other childrens of Ven-Aphrodite (he's still trying _not_ to mix up their Roman and Greek counterparts.) He and her did sometimes become teammates but usually she's assigned on the line with capturing the flag.

"Since you know who your teammates are, give me atleast an idea who I'll be teaming with up then." Jason said.

Leo nodded and placed his fist under his chin. "I just remember that on our side, we have cabin 4, 6, 7 hmm..."

"10 and 12" Nyssa added. "Also, with I think are cabins 14 and 15. So that means you Jason are teamed up with cabins 5, 8, 11 and 16 to 20. Though cabin 3 was suppose to be yours but..." she drifted of with sadness on her tone. From what he recalls cabin three was suppose to be for the childrens of Neptune. Kids with Poseidon as their godly parent. And if he remembers correctly, the only active in that cabin was still missing to this day. Maybe even having slight amnesia like him.

"So basically, Clarisse is on our side."

"Yep. And I'm thinking there will be this big showdown where the Ares and Athena kids will put their minds and strength to the test."

Possibly yes, he saw how vicious the girls were. And having an Aphrodite kid as a girlfriend, he knows that even cabin ten weren't all just with beauty and looks. They could kill you with love.

"Then I guess..." Will said as he rested an arm on Jason's shoulder. "We'll just have to wait and see."

 **ooo**

It was after six that everyone gathered in the forest for a nice brutal game of capture the flag. The game starts at exactly 7 when the fauns (Satyrs. Whatever) will blow the horns as a sign of start. Clarisse ordered the team to huddle up and discuss the game plan.

"I'm not good in this planning thing so I'm leaving everything to my fists. You guys have to fight and beat anyone in our way in capturing the flag. Hermes, Hecate and Nemesis cabin are on guard duty, got it?" No one argued, though some fidgeted.

"Ares will be the one taking care of getting the flag. The other remaining cabins will have to back us up and fight the enemy. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" everyone nodded in agreement. Hardly taking it as a plan. Jason was about to ask where he should be since Zeus cabin consists of only one, and barely he doesn't take it as a _cabin_ cabin, really. Clarisse noticed.

"Grace, you'll be fighting today. I expect you to make yourself useful or I'll crush your skull with my fists." Clarisse said without a hint of sarcasm. He nodded.

As everyone got in their positions, 5 minutes was left before they blow the horns. Chiron was in the sides with a Satyr beside him, excited in starting the game.

He used to think fauns were just simple minded creatures back in Camp Jupiter but ever since he got here in Camp Half blood and being together with Coach Hedge, his impression of them changed. Satyrs serves as guards and protectors, travelling to save young demigods across the world and bringing them here. He even found out recently that they even have their own council.

As everyone around him placed their helmets on their heads, shields and swords infront, the horns blew in the forest.

"CHARGE!" Clarisse and his brothers and sisters ran fiercefully and charged their way to the enemies base. A swift slash and clanging swords could be heard all around. Shields held high as they push there way through the enemies territory and slicing everything up.

Jason gotta hang it to them, they fight like Romans but with grace and beauty (Beauty killing. Maybe something the aphrodite kids could do). They fight seriously with passion and drive as they made their way to the target.

Jason blocked an attack from three Aphrodite kids (who luckily Piper wasn't part of) and slashed his sword, pulping them to the ground when Connor and Travis Stoll appeared beside him figthing an incoming group of Athena kids. They fought side by side slashing the flat of their swords on the enemy, blocking with their shields and swiftly takes the opponents weapons and armor with fast hands. Which Jason could have missed if he wasn't paying attention (he was watching them while fighting off 2 Iris guys).

"Yo" he greeted the twins before spinning and sliding down to the muddy ground, toppling the balance of some Iris kids.

"Sup, Grace" they said in unison as Connor dodges an attack and Travis coming up from his back to kick the enemy. Jason saw something shining from the athena kid when Travis caught the shiny thing and twirled it in his hands.

"Hey look, dual weilding" Travis somersaulted over an enemy team. The enemy turned back to attack when Travis blocked it with his left sword. A Hephaustus kid comes to attack as well when he also blocked with his right sword, sending the both of them to flip and fall to the ground. He had some mad skills there.

"Weren't the two of you on guard duty?" Jason asked as four more people come up to him.

"Yeah, but we got bored." Connor said.

"So we came here. _Way_ better than waiting." Travis said.

Jason chuckled at their answer. He somehow felt the same way when he was on guard duty. He doesn't want to miss the fun as well.

"Heads up!" Connor and Travis raised their shields over their heads. Jason disarmed an enemy before he noticed the two of them crouching to the ground. He glanced at the sky when shooting fireballs came towards them like a rain shower.

A blazing arrow almost shot him and turned him to instant barbeque when it missed by an inch. Why did he felt like archers hated him so much?

The Apollo cabin drew their arrows and fired away to their base. Some got lucky with the use of their shields but then not everyone easily saw the hot ball of death. There were kids who got fire in their clothes, hair and shoes. Fire rampaged to most areas but water buckets were placed around incase. A loud wail could be heard saying "MY BEAUTIFUL NAILS!" and he bets it came from one of the aphrodite kids.

He ran pass a group of Demeter kids and went towards where the flag was.

He used his shield to block the hot molten arrows and pass through behind the trees. Unlikely to be targeted by the apollo cabin since they'll be blamed for the mini forest fire, if ever.

He finally saw the red flag waving, like they just stuck it to the ground. Weirdly, no fence, no barricade, no sign of lump for underground bombs and no one was even around to guard it. Was it a coincidence? Was it that easy to win? Can he take it and jump around dancing crazing while shouting in a sing-song manner "I got the flag! I got the flag!"? NO. DEFINITELY NOT. Especially the dancing and singing part.

He hid behind a tree to observe the area. Where was everyone? There has got to be atleast one to guard it or hiding for a sneak attack.

He waited for a minute when the ground started rumbling, like it just ate a quarter pound cheesburger and farted out the smelly onions it had. From a distance, a silver light with a size of a lamp was hovering around when in sped up coming to him as a giant net. With a fast slash, he sliced the net in half. Unfortunately, it repaired itself instantly.

Harley of the Hephaustus cabin came up with a hand on his waist. "Welp, atleast now I know it can't be cut by bronze metal." he said with a mischiveous smile. He fished through his pockets and pulled out a small controller.

"You, my young man-" "You're younger" Jason said with glee. Harley puffed his cheeks. "I turned nine a week ago!"

"Happy birthday, man"

"Gee, _thanks"_ he smiled and rolled his eyes. Apparently happy reminding himself he's older now.

"And as an act of gratitude, I would like you to sit down and relax as I beat you with my awesome contraption yet!" and without hesitation, Harley pressed a button from his controller and a two robotic snakes appeared slithering beside him.

"These here are Max and Lax. You know how that dude with a septer with two snakes on it likes to travel and deliver package and stuff right?"

"You mean Mercury? Hermes in greek. Yeah, heard a lot of that dude." he said _dude_ without hesitation but he felt he could be zapped to a lizard anytime now. Harley nodded in agreement.

"Well, I had this awesome idea for a weapon"

He pressed another button on his controller and the two snakes slithered to merge together, forming a singIe staff. He picked it up and pointed towards Jason.

"You my friend, will lose."

He threw the staff like a frisbee at him. Jason shot up his sword when the staff split up into two and slithered around his arms and legs. Jason dropped his sword as he struggled from the snake's grasps.

"Dontcha worry, dude. I didn't programmed it to kill, weeell, except for monsters, I guess. But you're a demigod."

"Did yo-Did you manage to test this out?" Jason said between breaths, his voice rugged. He dropped to one knee as he try to get himself out of the reptiles.

"Yeah! Okay, well kind off. Leo did use his fire powers to get out sooo..." Harley said with a hand under his chin, thinking.

With nothing else to think off that moment, he mentally called on his father's powers and zapped the snakes, frying their circuits. The snakes instinctly slithered back together to merge into a staff as smoke come out from the top of it.

"Dude! It took me 12 hours to finish that the other day! I didn't get enough sleep!" Harley whined.

Jason picked up his bronze sword and strecthed his arms and legs. "Needs more tune up"

He was aiming to ran pass Harley, getting the flag when two familiar demigods appeared.

"You need to keep up your pace!"

"Hang-hang on a moment, beauty queen." he breathed in deeply. "Ain't got time for body building. Gym's aint my style, you know." she rolled her eyes at him. Piper and Leo stood infront of their flag, blocking his chance to get it. Leo wiped off some sweat on his forehead before regaining his posture.

"Atleast we made it. Hey Jason!" he greeted him happily.

"Dude, he fried Max and Lax." Harley said.

"Seriously? Atleast it's easier to fix the circuits than the time I burned it. Charcoal burned" Leo hid his grin. Harley shook his head in defeat and walked past them.

"I'M GONNA HELP YOU LATER 'KAY?!" he shouted to Harley. "Okay, so right now we defend our flag" he rubbed his hands together.

"Sorry Jason, but we've agreed to win." Piper said with a small smile. It _is_ hard to win against the girlfriend.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on holding back either" Jason grinned which they replied the same. Piper sheated out her knife as Leo placed a hand on his waist.

"Then it's settled. In 3, 2, 1, ACTION!"

Piper ran to him and attacked with her knife. Jason blocked. Piper and Jason smiled as they danced through the clanging of their fight. In their freetime, sometimes Jason teach Piper some skills and tricks she could use with her knife especially for battling monsters. Jason also tried to teach Leo sometimes when he's taking a break from making the Argo II but usually the three of them end up in a situations where real monsters come in and they need to fight for their lives. A normal day for teenagers their age.

Leo also backed up Piper with his own weapons. A device on which only he could understand and use.

The three of them battled with grins on their faces. When was the last time they had a great time killing each other? That's how you'll know how deep their friendship is.

Remembering his times on Camp Jupiter, somehow on the back of his mind he knows that he used to have moments like this. Times when they weren't judging him or criticizing his fighting style.

Leo kept on shouting _Hiya! Whapow! Kaboogsh! Dundundundun!_ Whenever he and Piper manage to strike an attack to Jason, where they stiffled their laughs in their swords.

Jason was about to strike when Leo and Pipers gaze stayed on their backs.

"WHERE'S THE FLAG?!" Leo shouted. They all turned around to their surroundings when they saw they were surrounded by everyone watching them, entertained by their little battle earlier. Clarisse waving the red flag.

"We lost?!" Leo shouted "But-but-A-res and Athena cabin haven't fought yet!"

"We did, _doofus._ While fighting, Connor went to get the flag and saw you guys. You didn't even noticed when he was watching." Clarisse said.

"You got too engrossed in the fight. _Too_ engrossed, you forgot what you guys were supposed to do in the first place." Annabeth said with her arms crossed, shaking her head with a _seriously-people!_ smile.

Piper tried to hide her blush as Leo slumped his shoulders in defeat. I guess he didn't get to use his idea to defeat Clarisse's team (which Jason is also a part of).

"Now then, who won again?" Clarisse asked in a high volume as she cupped her right ear. The blue team cheered and wailed as she waved the flag. They marched off to the dining pavillion for the feast as the red team walked behind them. Little bit dissapointed they lost but atleast there's food. Leaving the three of them in the forest.

"Seriously! It's your fault dude! You set us up didn't you?!" Leo said as he pointed his finger on Jason. He laughed.

 _"Yeah,_ I did. When Harley suddenly poped out of nowhere with his robotic snakes, stranggling me to death and you guys show up to fight me. Two to one. Man, I planned it all." he smiled. Leo glared at him.

Jason laughed as he wrapped his arms around Leo and Piper's shoulder. Leo still theorizing their lost as Piper held Jason's hand. They laughed as they went towards their way.

Jason may have lost his memories of Camp Jupiter, his friends back at home and himself but he didn't regret coming here and meeting with these people. It's them that keeps him going and it's them who's giving him the strength to prevent the war that's coming. They'll just have to fight and win together. Easy peasy like cake.

* * *

Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
